Knight In Shining Blood Stains
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: When you're dating the most lethal gang leader in Konoha, things aren't always easy. Especially with said bipolar gang leader being a socially awkward, oblivious guy with an Internet dependency, psychotic fangirls team up with murderous enemies, kidnappings, carnage, competing gangs want you dead, shootouts and worst of all, couples' quarrels. Sigh. Poor girl! (Sequel to PG)


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows!

Author's note: Here it is! The sequel to 'Poor Girl' is finally here! Sorry for the long wait! This takes place a couple weeks after the gang war. Please review, favorite, follow! I'm fully open to any recommendations/ideas that you guys have. Love you guys and Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

"Gaara! That's the third waiter you've thrown out a window ever since we started dating," Hinata exclaimed as she slammed the car door shut.

Gaara rolled his eyes and got in the drivers' seat. He indifferently dug his hand into his pocket and took out his keys, "Don't put the blame on me this time."

Hinata gaped at him as he ignited the car, "So you're saying it's my fault?"

Hinata rolled down the window as Gaara pulled down his seat belt. She waved at a dizzy Kabuto whom was currently surrounded by his coworkers, "I'm so sorry for his behavior! Please send us the hospital bill at Konoha High. We'll send a replacement window. Excuse his behavior, he's not usually this violent at family establishments!"

Gaara stoically stayed quiet, "...All I'm inquiring is that if you weren't flirting with that waiter, none of this would have happened."

Hinata laid her head back as she tried to regain her cool composure, "You threw the waiter out of a window!"

Gaara clicked his tongue, "Well, you shouldn't have flirted with him."

"Okay, first of all, you don't throw people out of windows. We've t-talked about the whole breaking windows thing," Gaara grit his teeth and pressed harder on the accelerator, "Secondly, he only asked me if I needed another napkin."

Gaara scoffed and gripped the steering wheel, "Yeah, another napkin to exchange secret love messages. "

The ridiculous statement was crazy enough that it almost made her laugh.

Almost.

This is how things really went down.

Gaara had taken his lovely girlfriend out to dinner in order to apologize for all the recent fighting that was occurring between the mismatched couple. The waiter introduced himself as Kabuto and took their order. As he brought the bickering duo their dinner, he was attempting to make small talk with the two. Everything was going according to plan until the waiter had foolishly called Hinata beautiful when offering her another napkin. It was practically a death wish.

So Gaara did what any "reasonable" boyfriend would do.

Throw him out the window.

Duh.

As soon as Hinata saw the fury in Gaara's eyes, her fingers were already dialing for an ambulance for the poor boy.

Hinata crossed her arms in front of her large chest, "You ruin every single date we have. All we've been doing is fighting lately. Gaara, what happened to us?"

Gaara opened his mouth as if he was going to say something back but immediately closed his mouth, "We can't have one date or spend time together without you punching someone or making someone infertile."

Gaara briefly locked eyes with his girlfriend of one month and a week, "What about that one time that you rudely cussed out that cashier for asking me for my number?"

Hinata's jaw dropped and she gaped at him, "That was you!"

Gaara blinked.

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, how did you like your chicken Parmesan?"

Hinata sighed, "I couldn't really focus on the taste since I was worrying on whether or not you killed that poor waiter! He wasn't looking for trouble."

"And please stop changing the subject! You have to stop ruining our dates or whatever time we have alone together."

"It's usually your fault," Gaara said with a slight pout of his lower lip.

"You need to control your jealousy. You can't just strangle anything with a pulse that finds me the slightest bit attractive."

Gaara lovingly glanced at Hinata, "I can try."

Hinata sighed and soothingly rubbed her temples, "Can we please have a quiet ride home? I feel as if we keep talking, we'll both say something we will regret."

Gaara took his right hand off the wheel and took her her hand. He brought her much smaller hand to his soft lips and gently kissed them, "Whatever you desire, my goddess."

"I love you to the moon and back but this has to stop."

Hinata looked away and detached her hand from his calloused one. She rested it on her lap and kept her eyes looking towards the window. The ride home was quiet and awkward. Gaara drove up to the mansion and parked the expensive car. Gaara turned off the car and took his keys out, "I'll open the car door for you."

Gaara unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He walked over to the other side of the car only to find an empty car seat. Gaara sighed and locked his car. He heard Hinata shut the mansion door and sulkily began to walk towards the door.

He opened the large door and stepped inside, "Hinata! Don't be unreasonable. We need to talk about this!"

Hinata ran up the extravagant stairs with her hands over her ears, "Lalala! I can't hear you!"

Gaara grit his teeth, "You're not deaf! You can hear me! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Hinata continued to go up the stairs.

"Walk away but only because I said so! Yeah, that's right! Keep walking away from me! You're probably going to your room to call that little lover boy of yours from the restaurant. I'm referring to the waiter! Can you please lower your hands so that you may hear my witty comeback?"

Hinata silently disappeared into the second floor and Gaara let out a sigh, "What was that all about?"

Gaara grit his teeth, "She's unsatisfied with my love and me. She's off to fangirl over some meekly waiter."

Temari shook her head and pat his shoulders, "Gaara, you need to learn how to control your jealousy issues."

Gaara scoffed and turned around to face his older sister, "It's not my fault. Women! Am I right or am I right?"

He rose his hand to give an eyebrow-raised Temari a high five until he remembered that Temari, herself was a woman. His hand dropped to his side and Temari falsely smiled at him, "Right. My apologies."

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Temari vigorously shook her head, "You and Hinata have been growing apart more and more ever since the last gang war. Besides, you need to tell Hinata about what came in the mail."

Gaara closed his eyes, "I don't want to worry her. If I tell her, she will start to panic."

Temari narrowed her eyes at her baby brother, "You can't protect her from everything, you know. You don't want to smother her."

Gaara grit his teeth, "If smothering her means that she'll stay alive and mine, then so be it. Her safety is all I care about anymore."

"But Gaara, you haven't left her side since we went to the Forest of Death, you don't let her do any of the things she could normally do, you won't even let her go to school and you-"

"You and I both know that's not safe for her anymore. Are you on my side or hers?!"

"I'm on the logical side, Gaara! Tell Hinata about that thing so she can at least get some closure as to why you've been acting extra psychotic. Now you better change things soon before Hinata starts to hate you. If she starts to hate you, then she's going to break up with you. If she breaks up with you, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Gaara gulped.

He'd drown in a pool of his own tears.

"If that ever happened, I think I would die from missing her. I'd better go apologize...and tell her about what came in the mail."

Temari apathetically smiled at him as he walked towards Hinata's master bedroom right next to his room. He took a big breath in before he softly knocked twice, "Hinata? Babe?"

"There are no males in my room so you can go away."

"That's good and reassuring to know but Hinata, don't be like that with me. May I come in?"

"Yes because you're the exact person that I want to see right now."

Gaara opened the door and smiled at his first love, "I am so glad that you are not mad at me anymore."

Hinata attempted to suppress her laughter.

Key word of the day?

Attempted.

Hinata burst out laughing as she lay in her king sized bed. Gaara awkwardly faked his laughter as he sat down on the edge of the bed near her, "What is so funny?"

Hinata bit her lower lip, "You have no concept of sarcasm whatsoever."

"Nope, I don't."

"Exactly."

Gaara moved his hands as if attempting to explain hands-on, "I was just being sarcastic. I said that I don't but I do!"

Hinata let out another angelic laugh that was music to Gaara's ears, "You don't know how sarcasm works."

Gaara smirked at her and lowered his face closer to hers, "And you don't know how beautiful you are."

Gaara gently dove in for a chaste kiss that was returned with just as much passion. Hinata smiled at Gaara and Gaara's smile dropped, "I have bad news and good news and 'eh' news."

Hinata let out a heavy sigh, "And there goes the moment. What's the bad news?"

Gaara nervously licked his full lips, "Hinata, my darling, I'm sure you've noticed that I've been much crankier and more alert lately. I feel like I am obligated to explain why I've been so overprotective over you as of lately."

Hinata sat up with knitted eyebrows and Gaara put his much larger hand over hers, "Before I tell you about the letter's contents, I just want you to know that I would never, ever let anyone hurt you."

Hinata nodded as Gaara's hands seceded back to his sides. Hinata fumbled with her words, "What came in the m-mail?"

"The letter was full of cutout magazine letters and various pictures of you that were secretly taken outside of the warehouse like us on our date to Ichiraku's ramen and when we went for a ride by the pier. The letter read 'Gaara Sabaku, AKA The Shukaku, if you know what's good for you then you shall part ways with Hinata. She'll be dead soon anyway. Blah, blah, kill, blah. Do yourself a favor and start digging a grave for her in the backyard. Blah, blah, blah. She'll be needing it soon. It was just a bunch of empty threats. No one would dare touch my woman unless they were suicidal."

Hinata's hand flew to her lips as she let out a gasp, "Who-who sent it?"

"You'd be surprised. They left no fingerprints, no sender name, nothing. We just found it in the mailbox outside the gates a while ago. Unfortunately, the security cameras do not reach the mailbox so we have no idea on who it could be."

Hinata gulped, "You don't think it's Suigetsu, do you?"

Gaara shook his head and shifted his body so that he could wrap his arms over her shoulder to comfort her, "Hinata, he's not going to get you. There's so many other people that want you dead!"

Gaara has such a way with comforting people.

Hinata gasped at Gaara's ignorant comment, "Not helping!"

Gaara lifted up her bangs and kissed her forehead, "I apologize. I'm not good with words or making people feel better."

"I've noticed," Hinata muttered as she wrapped her arms around his muscular torso, "Anyways, what's the quote on quote, 'eh' news? Give it to me straight."

"The 'eh' news is that there's been so signs of Suigetsu so he either gave up on the whole set out to kill you thing or he's out there still plotting to kill you."

Hinata gulped down the invisible lump of anxiety in her throat, "Well, then...What's the good news?"

Gaara nuzzled his face next to her soft neck, "The good news is that I love you and you shouldn't worry about anything or anyone because I'll take care of you. If anyone even thinks about hurting you, I'll slit their throats and set them on fire."

Gaara sure was the romantic type.

(Sarcasm intended.)

Hinata closed her eyes and let out a heavenly sigh. This was it. This was her first relationship and it was with a psychotic gang member. Don't get her wrong! It's not like she didn't love him. It was just that dating a powerful gang leader has its perks and its disadvantages.

What were the perks?

Hinata never had to lift a finger for anything. The 'Shinobi' would do practically anything for. She would get anything she wanted because of Gaara. He gave her and her cousin a roof over her head after her deadbeat father had kicked her out. He gave her that warm, fuzzy feeling and he made her knees week. He showered her in affectionate kisses. Gaara was her everything. He had manifested himself into her soul; making her fall in love with every word that slipped out of his mouth and every action that made her feel whole. She was absolutely in love with him.

What were the disadvantages?

Not being able to glance at someone the opposite sex without said person's life expectancy being cut in half. He wasn't one for romance. Always getting shielded by the 'Shinobi' as if she was some helpless damsel in distress. Nightmares of Matsuri. He was much less saner than normal boyfriends. Not having any alone time nor personal space. Not being able to sleep at night without the fear that one of Gaara's infamous enemies will sneak into her room and kill her.

The pros and cons of dating a psychotic gang leader evened each other out.

Hinata sure had it tough. The words slipped out out of her lips before she could even process them through her mind, "What would happen if we broke up?"

Gaara rubbed the top of her head so that she would look down and not notice the hurt in his eyes, "You don't have to worry about that. That's not going to happen, right?"

Since she would have to stay in the mansion because she didn't have anywhere else to go; it would be pretty awkward since she would hear him cry and violently sob over her twenty four seven.

Hinata looked up at him and vigorously shook her head, "Never! Ever, ever! Ever! I'm just saying what if?"

Gaara gulped, "It sounds like you're contradicting yourself. You don't ever want to break apart but you wonder what would happen if we did? Do you wish to no longer be mine?"

"Gaara, I don't get you! You're the leader of one of the most lethal gangs around who have it all. You've got the money, the power, the looks and the connections. You've got it all and yet you're still insecure of yourself. That's why you always think I don't love you anymore...b-b-but I do!"

"It's because I'm not good enough to love you!"

Hinata let out an angelic sigh and threw her head back onto her pillow, "You are more than anything I could ever dream of. You may have your flaws but I do too. I've been crankier and meaner lately. I'm sorry for that. I don't know why I've been so grumpy lately. I'll try to revert to my old ways. It's just that it's kind of frustrating being with you. I love you so much yet the only thing going through your ears is that I'm leaving you."

"Oh! So you are leaving me? I knew it! I did have reason to be paranoid."

Hinata threw her hands midair and sighed, "I hate it when you take things out of concept! I'm trying to show you that I love you. Please stop p-p-pestering me with these ridiculous claims! I'm so in love with you yet you don't believe me! Do you know how bad that makes me feel that you doubt my feelings for you? You are beyond ridiculous!"

Gaara stood up from the bed, detaching himself from an already yearning Hinata, "Well, I apologize for becoming upset when I think that someone else can make you happier than I can!"

Hinata sighed and patted the bed next to her, "I didn't mean it like that. I just can't breathe with you being so overprotective of me."

Gaara threw his hands up in aspiration, "So now you're claiming that I suffocate you?! Why don't I just go suffocate that little boyfriend of yours from the restaurant?"

Hinata took her pillow and threw it over her face, "Oh my god."

"Oh so you think he's a sex god now?"

Hinata took the pillow off her face and threw it Gaara who dodged with grace and refined skill, "I didn't say that! I don't like him!"

Gaara picked up the pillow and surveyed it, "This looks like a pretty good pillow to smother a certain soon to be dead waiter with."

Hinata sat up with her back against the headboard, "Gaara!"

Gaara clicked his tongue and dropped the pillow by his combat boots,"So please enlighten me, my dear Hinata. Am I boyfriend a, b, c, d, e, f? Perhaps 'r'?"

"Are you even hearing yourself right now? I'm so lucky to have fallen in love with someone like you yet you're indirectly rejecting me by doubting me! Do you even know h-how much that hurts me?"

Gaara scoffed, "Oh please! I've read all about your kind on the Internet. You are what they refer to as a 'cheater' and as a "bamboozler". Some would call it, if I dare say it, "a depraved seducer."

Hinata didn't know what meant but she could decipher that it wasn't anything flattering by his harsh tone, "Stop exaggerating! Stop believing everything you read on the Internet! Stop making me feel bad about our relationship! Stop pestering me over every little thing! Stop, just stop!"

Gaara's lips were in a tight line and his face was drawn back in his infamous poker face, "Are you saying that you want me to stop loving you? Don't ask me for something you know I cannot grant."

Hinata rubbed her temples, "I only asked you a simple question but nothing can ever be simple with you, can it?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to start a fight. I'm just a little on edge tonight," Hinata said as she rubbed her arm, "I know we say things we don't mean when we fight. I love you, Gaara."

"Okay."

He didn't say it back?

Ouch.

Hinata gave a little pout and scrunched together her eyebrows, "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Gaara shook his head, "It's getting late. I better go to sleep."

Hinata stood up from the bed and watched as Gaara walked up to the door, "B-b-but it's only eight o'clock."

Gaara shrugged and opened the door, "I don't care."

Hinata's eyes slightly watered, "Does that mean you don't care about giving me a good night kiss either? No matter how much we fight, you always give me a kiss at the end of the night. Seriously, Gaara, where's my good night kiss? "

Gaara coldly glanced back at her before shutting the door, "Go ask that waiter where your good night kiss is."

Gaara slammed the door and Hinata took her other pillow to throw it at the door, "Maybe I will!"

Hmph!

That was a good enough comeback.

Gaara opened the door and stuck his head in it, "See if I care!"

He slammed the door closed and opened it once again, "Which I won't!"

Several seconds after he shut the door, he opened it once more, "Well, not on the outside anyway!"

Bipolar bastard.

He slammed the door and Hinata could hear him stomp his combat boots all the way to his bedroom like a child whose favorite toy was taken away. He was going to sleep angry which Hinata absolutely hated. Several minutes of silence later, Gaara opened the room door and stoically walked over to Hinata. She pursed her lips as he leaned over her. He kissed her with his much bigger hand on her jaw. She entangled her hands in his fiery red hair. He chastely kissed her numerous times and repeatedly pulled away for a breath.

He delicately bit her lower lip while stretching it and then letting it retract to its formal position. Those kisses were intoxicating to Hinata. She greedily seeked entrance to his mouth. No matter what they said during their fights, their make up kisses were the best thing ever. His plump lips were stimulating to the touch. His sweet lips were addictive and hypnotized Hinata. Their tongues battled thus creating friction and exhilaration.

Hinata's muscles relaxed as Gaara's safe arms pulled her closer to him. Their noses slightly bumped and Gaara's breath slightly shuddered as he lowly growled, "You're mine."

He used just the right kind of pressure and Hinata clung to his slightly swollen lips. It was magical how right his lips felt on hers. His lips only slightly overlapped hers and in a split second, he caught her top lip between his upper and lower lip. She kissed him like she was never going to kiss him again. His supple lips moved rhythmically against hers. She wanted to savor the moment yet Hinata felt dizzy from the lack of air and she pulled back. She could die right there and then and she wouldn't mind.

A.K.A, he was one hell of a kisser.

"I love you," Hinata muttered against his lips as she dove in for one more kiss.

He got up and continued to walk away, "More or less than boyfriend a, b, c, d, e, f?"

"Gaara! You're purposely attempting to provoke me now."

Gaara threw his hands up in the air, "I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as the rest of your boy toys. I bet they can't kiss you like I can."

"They can't because they don't existent," Hinata took her other pillow and threw it at him, "Please talk to me when you're done acting like a child."

"You," Gaara pointed an accusing finger at her then turned it around to face his toned chest, "Talk to me when you're done breaking my heart."

The loud slamming of the door caused Hinata to inwardly cringe. She let out a shaky sigh. A frustrated Hinata stood up and turned off the lights. She went to bed with her makeup smudged.

The next day, she waited in bed for Gaara to wake her up. She waited three hours after she had

woken up for him. He still hadn't come! If he was going to act childish, then so was she! She got up and went through her normal morning routines. She went through her closet and picked out her cutest outfit just to rub it in his face.

She went downstairs to fetch her breakfast when her breath hitched in her throat at the sight in the dining room. There her boyfriend was making breakfast for Sakura!

What sort of sick and twisted nightmare was this?!

Did he forget that she was the best friend of the girl that attempted to kill her on several occasions?

"What's going on here?"

Gaara had just finished putting a pancake on Sakura's plate, "I made breakfast for Sakura."

Hinata's jaw gaped and she looked at Kiba and Tenten whom had the exact same face of pure confusion. Kiba shrugged his shoulders and continued to feed Akamaru by the barstool. Tenten awkwardly rubbed her neck as Temari mouthed to Hinata, "I know right!"

Sakura smiled at Hinata, "Gaara, here, picked me up at my house to make me some homemade pancakes."

Hinata gulped, "Where are my pancakes?"

Gaara poured excessive syrup on Sakura's pancakes and put down the bottle of syrup. He nonchalantly walked over to the counter and picked up a large bowl of pancake mix. He handed it over to Hinata, "There you go, darling."

Hinata's jaw dropped and she slammed the bowl down, "Then I'll just go back to the restaurant and have Kabuto make me some pancakes. I don't mind, sweetheart."

Gaara rose his eyebrows and gave her a spine chilling glare, "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Alright!"

"Great!"

"Cool!"

"Cooler!"

"Coolest!"

Sakura smirked at a fuming Hinata. With a pout of her lips and whiny tone of voice, she said, "Gaara, can you please feed me? My hands are tired."

Sari growled under her breath as she entered the kitchen with a bottle of orange juice glued to her mouth, "You're about to not have any hands."

Oh snap.

Feisty.

Hinata let out a sigh and shook her head, "Temari, can you please give me a ride to that restaurant, 'Killer Bee's'? I'm going to see if I've been banned too or if it was just that psycho that throws people out of windows without good reason."

Shikamaru walked inside the dining room with Sai just in time to hear Hinata's question. He yawned and scratched the back of his head, "What psycho that likes to throw people out of windows?"

Hinata crossed her arms against her large chest, "I'm not going to say any names because I don't want to embarrass Gaara."

Oh.

Burn.

Gaara clicked his tongue and cut Sakura's pancakes. He took a forkful and shoved it into her mouth, "Say ahh, Sakura."

A half lidded Shikamaru shook his head and turned around to go back to his room, "I have got to stop drinking before going to bed."

"Gaara, can I please talk to you alone?"

"Nope. Anything you say to me, you can say to them."

"Gaara, why are feeding Sakura?"

The minuscule evil part of Hinata's brain hoped that he had secretly poisoned Sakura's breakfast and that's why he didn't make any for his beloved girlfriend.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "I just felt like it. Are you perhaps jealous?"

Hinata lied with crimson colored cheeks, "I'm not jealous. I can handle my other half associating with others unlike a certain someone. Not to be rude or anything, I was just wondering why you magically decided to make breakfast for the girl whose best friend tried to kill me on several occasions."

Sakura coughed with a role of her eyes, "Hinata! I'm over it and you should be too. That was such a long time ago!"

Hinata gaped at her, "It was just last month!"

Sai gave a passing smile to everyone in the room, "Good morning, everyone!"

Gaara simultaneously snapped his head towards Sai, "Is it? Is it really?!"

"There's no reason for you to be rude to Sai. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Adulterer!"

"Jerk!"

"Two-timer!"

"Delusional delinquent!"

"Selfish victimizer!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Hinata, "Are you really going to see him?"

Hinata crossed her arms against her chest as she could feel Sakura inwardly mocking her, "It's not like you care."

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and continued to awkwardly feed Hinata's third worst enemy, "Do not make me borrow my mother's butcher knife. That rat bastard will be nothing more than a carcass when I get to him!"

Hinata heavily sighed and Temari let out a nervous chuckle, "We'd better get going, Hinata!"

Temari picked up her keys and stood up with Tenten in tow, "I'll come too!"

Temari grabbed one of Hinata's arms while Hinata shifted her head away with a slight 'Hmph', "Goodbye, Gaara. I hope when I come back, we can apologize to eachother. I love you!"

"I love you too," he screamed back in nonchalance, "And stay safe! While you're there, do me a favor and ask Kabuto how he wants to die!"

"You're being ridiculous, Gaara," Kiba professed with his mouth full of bacon.

"No! You're being ridiculous," Gaara turned his gaze back to his first and only love, "Ask him if he wants his death to involve car battery acid or being buried alive. Oh and it's kind of chilly out. Wear a sweater."

Lovesick psycho.

Hinata shook her head as she followed Temari to the front door with Tenten in tow. The girls left besides Sakura whom was currently grinning like a Cheshire Cat and Sari. Kiba just shook his head in disappointment at Gaara. The front door closed and Kiba turned to Gaara, "Gaara, are you really going to let her go see that guy? Especially since you didn't give her the detailed version of the letter. You didn't thoroughly explain how this person described Hinata's future death. She's not taking extra precautions!"

"If I told her what the letter said in detail, she wouldn't be able to sleep at night. After the whole Matsuri ordeal and the gang war, she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. I soothe her back to sleep but she's losing sleep. I don't want to cause a panic attack. We fight and we say things we don't mean, but I do hate seeing her suffer," Gaara angrily continued to shove pancakes in Sakura's mouth. Gaara glanced at Kiba with his infamous death glare, "And if he snatches my woman away, I guess he must be fully prepared to die by my bare hands."

"Alright, Gaara, Hinata's gone so you can stop trying to make her jealous," Sari eyed him drop the fork feeding Sakura.

"Do you think it worked? I used an article I found on wikihow on how to make my girlfriend jealous. The Internet never fails me," Gaara professed proudly.

Kiba rolled his eyes and fed his leftover scraps to his large hound, "Sai, let's make a bet. Fifty dollars says that she breaks up with him."

"Make it a hundred. She looked pretty upset," Sai indifferently inquired as he took out his wallet.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as Sari scooted Sakura out of her chair and out the kitchen, "Alright, goodbye. The door's this way."

"Gaara! Thanks for everything! When can I see you again?"

"There's got to be a death note somewhere for you," Sari rolled her eyes as she pushed a stubborn Sakura away from Gaara, "Naruto, come take Sakura back home."

Sakura waved at an unresponsive Gaara and Sari shook her head, "There's the door! Go use it!"

Gaara gulped and looked between Sai and Kiba, "She wouldn't break up with me right?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders, "You were kind of being emotionally abusive."

"I would never-"

"And you're a hypocrite too! You're trying to make her jealous because you think she likes someone else. You're giving her the same impression that she is to you."

"But-"

"And you guys have been fighting a lot lately. You can be really insensitive so Hinata could be contemplating leaving you," the 'lady expert' rambled on.

"I have stopped listening so why haven't you stopped talking?"

"Studies show that it's usually the woman who decides to end the relationship. Don't hate the sender, hate the research," Sai nonchalantly made known as he flicked through the pages of his tiny notebook.

Gaara clicked his tongue and glared at Sai with murder intent. Kiba let out a hearty laugh as he stretched, "Do you know hard Gaara is trying to not strangle you right now?"

"I am just saying! Gaara is not completely at fault. Hinata can be a little difficult sometimes. She is obviously out of her league as kids call it nowadays."

Gaara opened one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a long, jagged edged knife. He threw it towards Sai's head and purposely missed, "That is a warning. Please refrain from speaking ill of the girl I plan on marrying one day."

Sai nonchalantly smiled as he stared at the knife engraved in the wall. Kiba chuckled and pulled out the knife that was plunged into the wall. Sari walked back in after the front door slammed. Sari slipped into the seat next to Kiba as she ruffled Akamaru's head, "Gaara, Hinata is one in a million. There's no way she could ever be unfaithful. If only you noticed the way she looks at you! So stop being an insecure, paranoid dimwit and just accept the fact that you, bloodthirsty psycho and all, scored a girl that's one in a million."

Gaara smiled and nodded, "You're right."

He was a psycho.

"I did score a girl that's one in a million. If you'll excuse me, I think I have a date with wikihow," he excused himself and ran up to his room to find his phone. Before he began his search for his phone, he hopped on his laptop to look up romantic ways to apologize.

Meanwhile in the front parking lot, Temari unlocked the extravagant car and the girls got in. They all had a simultaneous intake of deep air. The car was dead silent.

Cricket, cricket.

"What was that, Hinata?!"

"I don't know. I think he's trying to get me jealous and it's working!"

"Did you and my brother break up?"

"What's he doing with that...thing?!"

Hinata shrugged with her mouth gaping, "All I know is that at the end of the day, I'm his one and only. I mean, I think I am!"

"We were hoping you would know! You know this means that we're going to have to burn everything she's touched, right?"

Hinata put on her seatbelt, "I don't know what he's thinking but two can play at that game."

Tenten swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, "Hinata, just be careful with that game. It's dangerous when you're dating such a clueless lunatic."

"Dangerous game? Let's remind ourselves who we're dealing with here! Hinata is dating the definition of dangerous," Tenten proclaimed as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

Temari started the car and drove Hinata to the restaurant. The car ride passed by fairly quick since Tenten and Temari complained about men; specifically their men, Shikamaru and Lee.

"At least Gaara doesn't call you troublesome all the time!"

"Come on Temari! Shikamaru's not that bad. I've been with Lee for about four months and he doesn't take me anywhere! You know what he got me for our last anniversary? An orange spandex onesie with green leg warmers so that I could match with him!"

Temari blew a wisp of her bangs out of her face, "That's because Lee's more of an actions kind of guy then words. Shikamaru's not an actions kind! He's not even a words kind of guy!"

"At least your boyfriends are faithful and sane. I can't tell if Gaara is my boyfriend or parole officer!"

"Hinata, you're practically an angel. We could never imagine you doing something so bad that you had to get a parole officer," Temari parked outside the restaurant, "Here's your stop, Hinata!

Tenten waved good bye at Hinata, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Temari leaned towards Tenten's window, "Don't do anything that will result in my jealousy stricken baby brother getting arrested for homicide!"

Hinata unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She smiled at Temari and waved good-bye to Tenten, "Don't worry. Unlike Gaara, I've got my heart and head in the right place. Thanks for the ride."

"Sure thing, kiddo. We'll be right here when you get out."

Hinata smiled as she walked away.

It seems like it was just yesterday when they were threatening to bust down the door of her bathroom stall.

Ahh.

Good times.

Temari glanced as Hinata went inside the restaurant, "You brought your snipers?"

Tenten unbuckled her seatbelt and reached down to get two large AK guns, "I always do. I'll keep a look out from 3 o'clock to 9 o'clock."

Temari opened the glove department and took out several hand grenades, "I've got the front and the sides. Do you think we should get out of the car and patrol on foot?"

"I don't know. Gaara just wants Hinata to be protected at all times from all points but there's only two of us and there's only so much we can do."

Temari picked her phone up and dialed Gaara, "She's in. Did you want us to go inside with her? Yes, we followed protocol. Of course she is upset. Don't scream at me! The street is pretty vacant. Tenten, are the roofs clear?"

"Clear!"

"Sidewalks?"

"Harmless pedestrians. Clear."

"They're clear. No one suspicious is outside. He wants a physical description of all the pedestrians and their actions," Temari inquired with a roll of her eyes as she surveyed the area.

Tenten stepped out the car without any weapons. She investigated around while she trotted through the surrounding area. Tenten hopped back into the car, "There's a woman with a stroller. Late twenties. There's two little kids on the corner of the block playing catch. Elementary. And then there's an old man sitting straight across from the restaurant. He's on the bench taking pictures of birds. He gives me a weird vibe. He probably snuck out the retirement home center."

"That little rebel," Temari laughed and licked her dry lips, "Just harmless everyday people. We've got this under control. What? Why do you need that many cinnamon buns? But I need to protect Hinata. Yeah, the coast is clear but! Understood," Temari ended the phone call and slipped her phone in her pocket, "I've got to go to the supermarket. Gaara apparently wants a hundred cinnamon buns when he apologizes to Hinata."

Tenten aimed one of her snipes towards a roof while looking through the scope, "Why doesn't he get her flowers like a normal person?"

"Apparently, Hinata has a bad history with flowers."

Meanwhile, Hinata cringed as she saw the remnants of the deceased window that her boyfriend had so rudely destroyed. She opened the door and tapped the shoulder of one of the waiters' shoulders. His name tag read 'Kimimaro', "May I help you, Ma'am?"

Hinata fumbled with her hands, "Is there a waiter here today by the name of Kabuto?"

Kimimaro nodded and walked away, "I'll go fetch him. Stay right there and stay away from any windows."

Hinata gasped and put her hand over her mouth in order to stifle her laughter. Several minutes later, a sheepish Kabuto walked up to Hinata, "I'm sorry, sir, I can't accept a second napkin because my berserk date will smash your head through a window. Do you know how many problems we could have avoided if you said that last night?"

They laughed and Hinata shook her head, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night! Gaara is just...he's something."

"Oh, he's something alright. My head is still throbbing despite the medication the hospital gave me. Where is he anyways? I couldn't help but notice that you're alone today. Where is he? Hopefully the pound."

Hinata viciously shook her head, "He's really sweet when you get to know him. I swear he's just like an adorable, lost puppy."

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders and awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Lost, adorable puppies don't normally throw people out of windows."

Touché.

Hinata bit her lower lip in order to stifle her laughter, "I don't know what he was thinking. If it makes you feel better, you're not the first person he's thrown out of a window."

Kabuto clicked his tongue, "I'm starting to question your taste in guys. I mean, come on! What's wrong with his eyebrows?"

He doesn't have any eyebrows.

"There is nothing wrong with him. He's perfect the way he is. Anyways, thank you so much for not pressing charges. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Hinata said with a bow of her head.

Kankuro lifted up her chin so that she would look at him, "I know just the way! How about going on a date with me? Don't worry, I won't throw any waiters out of windows!"

Was he actually asking out Gaara's woman on a date?

Oh.

Hopefully, he gets a decent funeral.

Hinata viciously shook her head, "I-I can't!"

"Why not? It's not like you're still together with that maniac after you saw his violent actions last night, right?"

"Kabuto! I'm not paying you to talk to pretty girls at the front desk," a heavily built man growled as he entered the premises.

"Yeah, in a minute, Bee!"

Kabuto swiped the pen from the front desk and a napkin from his smock. He wrote down his number on it and put in Hinata's palm, "Call me if you would like to go out with me sometime which you will."

"That's sweet of you but my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate me going on a date with you. I know that him and I are g-g-going through a rough patch but at the end of the day, I still love him very much. I'm loyal and besides, you don't know how he is. If we went on a date, you'd be dead within the week."

Kabuto let out a hearty laugh and shook his head, "Funny. You're the joking type. I like that."

She wasn't joking.

"Thank you for the offer though."

Kabuto's grin turned into a dirty smile and mischief burned in his eyes,"If you don't want your boyfriend to find out that you came to see me today; practically begging for forgiveness and to go on a date with me to make it up to me...are you sure that you want to reject my offer of a date?"

Hinata gasped, "Is that blackmail?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Kabuto! Get back to work!"

Kabuto winked at an obviously uncomfortable Hinata, "Tell me your answer soon. I'll be waiting."

"I can't! I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Gaara!"

Kabuto dramatically clutched his head to mock Hinata, "Oh, the pain! If only that pretty girl's boyfriend didn't break a window using my face last night. Oh and here's a little something for that untamed mutt you love."

As Hinata slipped the white bill inside her jean's pocket, Kabuto glanced outside. Kabuto smirked and nodded. He lowered his head as he intently stared at Hinata's face, "You have a little something there."

"Huh? Where?"

Kabuto peeled an imaginary piece of dirt off her face. In her vulnerable distracted state, he dove in for a short kiss. Hinata immediately pushed him away and wiped her mouth with the back of her palm, "Why did you do that?! I have a boyfriend!"

Kabuto winked at her, "There's just something about getting someone you can't have."

Next thing that Kabuto knows, Hinata's hand is imprinted on his cheek. Tears brimmed Hinata's eyes, and she trembled as she spoke, "You are the worst! If you ever even try to contact me or tell anyone about what you just did, I will tell my boyfriend!"

Kabuto rubbed his cheek in a circular motion in order to soothe his burning cheek, "What's the big bad wolf going to do? Is he going to throw me out of another window? Oh, I'm scared! Absolutely petrified!"

"P-p-petrified doesn't even begin to describe your next meeting with the Shukaku. You have basically made your death wish," Hinata walked away from a still smirking Kabuto, "I am going to leave a very bad review of this restaurant!"

Hinata has such menacing threats.

Kabuto looked around his feet and picked up a small waste bin. He lifted it up and she looked back, "Hinata, you might as well just put it in this suggestion box."

Hinata's eyebrows scrunched together.

How the hell did he know her name?

Hinata shook her head and continued to walk away. She grit her teeth as she walked out the restaurant. Hinata felt like crying seeing as she indirectly had betrayed Gaara and his trust. Kabuto took out his phone and dialed the buttons. He put the phone up to his ear as he watched Hinata angrily walk away, "Did you get it? Good. I expect the full payment to be at my house when I get there. Everything worked out just how you planned. Nice doing business with you."

Meanwhile, Temari was bringing the bags of the numerous cinnamon buns to the car. The old man ran past her and she would've dropped the bags if it wasn't for her fast reflexes. Temari decided to ignore the rude gesture as she shook her head. Temari dumped the bags in the back of the car. Temari got in the car and started it, "That old guy sure was weird. He was running pretty fast. He almost knocked me down, arthritis and all."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders as she continued to survey the area, "They must be giving out tapioca pudding or oatmeal at the old folks' home."

The old man ran for several blocks as he continuously looked back to see if he was being followed. He let out a sigh of relief and took off the fake disguise. Suigetsu ripped off the fake beard, nose and threw away the fake glasses. He smiled at the picture of Kabuto kissing Hinata. He tapped the camera on his chin with a dirty smile playing on his lips.

Oh no.

A nauseous Hinata walked outside with the overwhelming urge to throw up. She sighed and stared the napkin in her palm as she left the restaurant.

Things had changed.

Gaara was now drifting farther and farther from his old lovable self. Hinata kept forgetting that he was a cold hard killer who ran a gang full of other ruthless killers. He was a psychotic fool in love. Hinata had fallen in love with the ever so infamous 'Shukaku'. She can't say that she didn't change him because she did.

Hinata silently got in the expensive car, not bothering to ask why they had their weapons out. Temari and Tenten exchanged glances but neither asked Hinata what was bothering her.

Before he met her, he was cold and fully prepared to kill anyone on spot. After he fell in love with his angel, his cold eyes would now radiate actual warmth for his comrades and her. He would still leave people partially unalive and add more and more people to his 'To Kill' list. The angel and the psycho were the most mismatched pair around but it was too late to change anything. Cupid's arrow had set its course. Did she really expect everything to be unicorns and rainbows and fairy dust?

Despite all that, Hinata threw the scribbled on napkin away in one of the trash cans in the front of the restaurant. Fighting or no fighting, psychotic or sane, angry or happy, Hinata was still very much head over heels in love with Gaara.

Although, she now had serious doubts on whether she was still the princess to her knight in shining blood stains.

Sigh.

Poor girl!


End file.
